


At last

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A bittersweet moment.





	At last

Our tale starts many many years after the Battle of Hogwarts was won. Nicolas Flamel is on his last legs and his boyfriend Nearly Headless Nick is by his side.

Nicolas muttered, "I am glad that you are here in my last moments, Nicky."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "I've been waiting for this day for many years now, we shall be together for eternity at last."

Nicolas said, "It is what I have always wanted." He coughed and uttered his last words in a whisper, "I love you."

Nearly Headless Nick was silent as Nicolas died, waiting for his ghost to appear.

Moments later, Nicolas's ghost appeared and he grinned. "It worked and I've never felt better!"

Nearly Headless Nick beamed, "Haven't I been telling you that the life of a ghost is exciting?"

Nicolas asked, "Can I touch you?"

Nearly Headless Nick insisted, "Give it a try."

Nicolas pulled him into a kiss and whispered, "This is perfect, you're perfect. I love you, Nicky."

Nearly Headless Nick replied, "I love you too, naughty Nicolas."


End file.
